


Hope

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [26]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mentioned domestic abuse, Omega Jaebum's mother, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jaebum confronts his past with his mother and finds hope. companion piece to WeakThank you to Cornerstone for inspiring me to explore what happened with Jaebum's mother, and to give a little bit of closure!





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerstone/gifts).

Jaebum stepped out into the rain, his jacket collar pulled up high to conceal his face. He hadn't told Jinyoung where he was going, too afraid of what would happen if things didn't go the way it was supposed to.

He , himself, was afraid that things wouldn't go according to plan. he'd been down this road once before and He'd been devastated when it was all said and done. 

He'd been fifteen at the time. He was newly presented, an alpha like his father before him. He had always known he was going to be an alpha, but now that he had presented, it felt different.

He was stronger now, no longer just a 'pup' as his father had often referred to him as.

He wasn't as susceptible to alpha commands as he had been when he was a child and he could stand up for himself.

He was now on the highest-ranking order and he had a plan.

Jaebum held his duffle bag on his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. He was driving himself up to Seoul that night, and he couldn’t leave without telling her how he felt. 

“Eomma,” He started, turning towards her. She’d been standing behind him, waiting for him to leave. 

“Come with me,” Jaebum said and she tilted her head. 

“How will I get back home if I ride with you aegi?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“No, come with me to Seoul, forever. You don’t have to stay here,” He said and she took a deep breath.

“You’re a big boy. I know you’re afraid of the big city, but it’ll be fine,” She tried to placate him and he reached out to her. 

She flinched away. 

“I’m not afraid. You know why I'm saying this. Don’t- You don’t have to do this. We can go to Seoul and start over. I’m in a company now, I can- I make enough money for us. We can live away from  _ him _ ,” Jaebum plead and she shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t even know what to do in Seoul, besides, this is my home. I can’t leave,” She rebuffed him gently and Jaebum shook his head, grabbing her hand. 

He brought his hand up to her face and she leaned into his palm. 

There was still heat radiating from the slap that his Father had given her earlier that day.

“Eomma, please. You can’t stay with him, please,” He begged and She tutted gently, her eyes sliding open to look at him. 

“I’m an omega, and it is my duty to stay by my alpha. You’ll understand when you get your own omega,” She explained, her voice soft. 

Jaebum couldn’t recall a time where her voice wasn’t quiet. 

She walked on eggshells, like a ghost in the night. 

It was her alpha’s fault. 

“He beats you there is no duty there.” 

“I am his to do what he wants to. Jaebum that’s just the way it is. That’s an Omega’s role, to do whatever their alpha needs.” 

“I’m an alpha too. I can take care of you. Stay by me,” Jaebum plead desperately.

She stepped away from him, his hands slipping off of her face. 

“You aren’t my alpha. Please don’t confuse yourself like that. I have one Alpha and it’s Hyungsik,” She said, her voice hard and Jaebum felt an ugly feeling bubble up in his chest, because how could she choose  _ him _ over her son. 

Jaebum could be a great alpha for her, he could protect her now. 

Why couldn’t she understand? 

“You can’t stay here!” Jaebum raised his voice and she clenched her teeth. 

“You’re going to wake Hyungsik, be quiet,” She shushed him and time was starting to feel weird to Jaebum, things becoming unbalanced. 

“ _ Come with me-”  _

His mother let out a whine as the command coursed through the room. 

She was crumbling under the weight of the command, it had always been so easy to command her.

Sometimes his father didn’t even have to command her to get her to listen, but that didn’t stop the man, because he enjoyed the rush of watching an Omega mindlessly obey. 

“Fine. Stay here. Stay here and let that man kill you because that’s what’s going to happen. He’s going to kill you, and I won’t come back for your funeral because it will be your fault,” Jaebum spat out before slamming through the front door, his mind completely melting down with the rage that he felt before being replaced by sadness. 

He’d regretted that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize, because underneath all of that regret was the hurt. So he decided not to talk to his parents more than necessary, and when his father had derided his choice of mate being Jinyoung, he decided he would never see them again. When he had to go back home during his injury, he instead stayed with an Ahjumma in the neighborhood. 

He hadn’t had contact with his parents since then.

Flash forward to two weeks ago, when he’d gotten a call from a number that he’d never forgotten.

Jaebum stepped onto the train platform to see the woman standing by herself, her bags at her feet as she scanned the crowd for him. 

“Eomma,” He called out and her eyes snapped up to his. 

“Jaebum,” She whispered, staggering forward and he cut through the crowd, wrapping the woman in his arms and hugging her tight. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum whispered into her hair and she squeezed him tight, sobbing into his coat. 

He led her to his car and she got into the passenger seat, her body still hunched over in the seat. 

She looked smaller than she had that night ten years ago. 

Had it really been ten years? 

He could see the lines in her face had increased, taking her from the young woman that he’d been used to, to a woman who looked older than she was. 

Her hair was still long like he remembered, tied in a loose ponytail at the back of her head. 

“I kept the invitation, I never showed Hyungsik, but I kept it, even after the invitation was revoked,” She whispered, digging deep into her purse before pulling out the letter. 

It had creases in it from being opened and closed so many times, and the paper was soft instead of the hard cardboard that they had printed it on. 

“It gave me hope. I followed your news, I have your mating ceremony announcement, and Jinhi-ah’s birth announcement, and Hyunjin’s as well,” She said, pulling newspaper clippings out of her purse. 

“I- I’ve always dreamed about having another child, but I couldn’t,” She said sadly before putting her hand on Jaebum’s knee. 

“Your omega. He’s really beautiful, he seems like he is good to you, that you’re good to him, you’re a good alpha,” She said and Jaebum swallowed. 

“I shouldn’t have left you there,” He said and she shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t have left. He was- he was in my brain, and I couldn’t get him out. I chose him over my own child, what was I thinking?” She asked before shaking her head, bowing and rubbing her hands together. 

“I’m sorry that I chose him over you, I was weak,” She said and Jaebum lifted her chin with his index finger. 

“Don’t- don’t do that. You weren’t weak, you were afraid, you were doing what kept you safe. I didn’t understand that when I was a child, I thought- I thought it was weakness that made us stay, but it was a weakness in us, not him. We did nothing wrong,” He explained and she let her head drop. 

“Do you treat Jinyoung well, and the kids?” She asked and Jaebum nodded. 

“Hyungsik taught me well. He taught me how to treat my family. He taught me not to rule a household with fear, to respect an omega’s wishes,” Jaebum said and she swallowed. 

“Did I teach you anything?” She asked and he gripped her hand. 

“You taught me to be compassionate and kind, to love my child with all of my heart, because that’s what you were to me.” He explained and she wiped her eye. 

“I’m leaving him, I’m getting his bite removed, and I’m dissolving our mating,” She explained and he nodded. 

“We have plenty of space for you. The kids need a halmeoni,” He said and she gave him a bright smile. 

This one was the sincerest smile he’d ever seen her give and he could see it. 

She still had hope. 


End file.
